Rise of the Vampire
by Art n' Music
Summary: Phineas was having a normal day in Danville, but it all changed when he found a stone. Now, with the help of his friends, old and new, Phineas must travel far to save all of humankind and all of vampirekind. R
1. New Summer, New Life

**Chapter 1: New Summer, New Life**

In the small city of Danville, Tri-State Area, lives two step-brothers, heads full of ideas. Fourteen year old Phineas Flynn-Fletcher walks through the hallway of Tristate Junior High, opens his locker, and takes out his books for the last time. As he walks toward his last class, He meets up with Baljeet, one of his friends. "Hey, Baljeet."

"Hello Phineas. Are you ready for Algebra?"

"Actually, I'm just waiting for school to be over."

"Oh. Already ready for high school?"

"No. I'm talking about summer vacation."

"Ah yes. The time of year that anything can happen."

"You got that right. Let me guess, you're going to study as you help us with our inventions."

"Yep. By the way, what are you going to invent today?"

"Well, school has given me a lot of ideas and I don't know which one to do. Maybe I'll ask our friends and see what they want."

The two friends enter their class, taking their seat just as the bell rang. Their teacher comes in and starts their last lesson before summer vacation.

* * *

In Science, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro doodles on her notebook while her teacher talks about Earth. She is wearing a white t-shirt edged with purple, purple skirt, and blue sneakers. A butterfly pin sticks in her hair, and she is wearing purple nail polish and eyeliner. She stares at the drawn picture of Phineas, her mind starting to drift in space. Her friend, Katie, with one long ponytail, sees her falling into space, and wakes her up by whispering, "Isabella!"

"Huh?"

"You were starting to phase out."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No prob'." She goes back to paying attention, but Isabella asks, "How are you and Ferb doing?"

"Oh, our relationship is going great. He says he's got a plan when school's done, but he kept it a secret."

"That's great." Isabella smiles, then it falls. "Just great."

Katie looks back, and notices her sadness. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure Phineas will spot you sooner or later."

"I know, but no matter how much I try to show Phineas, some so obvious Buford can see it, he is still so oblivious to see it. It's like he doesn't want to have a deeper relationship."

"I'm sure he'll turn around. I don't know how or when, but he'll turn." Katie said.

The bell rings, and everyone rushes out of the classroom, ready for summer. Isabella and Katie walk down the hallway, and Katie says, "Hey, I heard that Sally tried to ask him out."

"What?" exclaimed Isabella, anger starting to boil.

"Whoa, don't worry. Phineas declined her, so I'm guessing he still likes you."

"Oh." She gasps and says, "Look, there he is."

Katie looks down the hall and sees Phineas closing his locker. She turns to her friend and sees that she is staring at him with love in her eyes. Katie smiles, walks behind her and pushes her toward him. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you the courage to talk to him. This quiet has gone too long."

"But how do you know if I'm ready?"

"I have my ways."

"But-but-" Before she can say anything else, her friend gives her a push, and she stops in front of Phineas. He looks over and says, "Hi, Isabella."

"H-hi, Phineas." Isabella said, blushing a little.

The boy looks over her shoulder and says, "Hey, Katie."

"Hey."

"By the way, Ferb told me to tell you that he's meeting you at the steps of the school."

"Thanks. I should get going. Don't wanna leave my man waiting." She walks off, leaving Isabella with the redhead. She rubs the back of her head, and asks, "So…what are you going to do when you get home?"

"I don't know. I was hoping someone would suggest something and maybe an idea will pop in my head."

The two walk down the hall and Isabella notices that Phineas seems taller. "Uh Phineas, I've been wanting to tell you something…for a while."

"What would that be?"

"Well, I just wanted to say that-" She was interrupted by Buford, walking out of the detention room. "Hey guys." He has a thin mustache, buffed up, and a chip in his tooth, the number one bully in the school.

The girl growls quietly, and Phineas says, "Hey Buford. Finally out of that detention room?"

"You know, it's not all that bad. Hey Isabella."

"Hi Buford."

Phineas asks, "So Isabella, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay." They continue walking, the boys talking about the great things they might do this summer with their friends, and Isabella thinks, _So close. I was _so_ close._

* * *

A blue fur platypus walks across the floor of his home. Suddenly, his watch beeps, and he checks it to find it flashing red. Looking around, he quickly slaps his brown fedora on his head, standing on two legs, and quickly run to a bookcase and pulls a book out of it. Like a secret entrance, the bookcase moves, revealing an elevator with yellow and black tape across it, saying danger. Perry chatters, and thinks_, Come on. Can't he just keep an eye on the elevator systems?_ Perry runs outside, making sure no one's there. He jumps onto a patch of grass and slips into a clear tube heading deep into the earth. When the tube ends, he falls and lands comfortably on the red chair. He looks up the gigantic screen where a man with white hair and mustache, with a unibrow, waits for him. "There you are, agent P."

Perry nods, and Major Monogram continues, "Doctor Doofenshmirtz has been quiet for a week now. A little too quiet if you asked me. I need you to go see what is…not happening and…put a stop…to it. I think."

Agent P salutes and runs to his hoverjet and starts it. He flies out a jet tube, and heads for the city.

* * *

Heinz Doofenshmirtz finishes up his latest invention and says, "There. This should be a real party."

"Sir." He turns and looks at his robot companion, Norm. "what is it, Norm?"

"What exactly is the project you're working on?" the robot asked in his all too cheery voice.

"Hold on Norm. Can't you be patient? I'm waiting for-" Suddenly, his door brakes apart, and Agent P flies through the opening, taking out his grappling gun. Doofenshmirtz looks at him and says, "Perry the Platypus, Why'd you do that? I had that door the way I like it. Now pay up."

Perry drops his gun and takes out his wallet. He hands the doctor some money and he says, "That's more like it. You know, I think I liked it better when you crash through the wall. At least that is cheaper."

He hears chattering, and Heinz turns to see Perry waiting for something. "Don't worry. I'm not going to trap you."

The platypus looks at him confused, and Doofenshmirtz walks to his project. "Let me introduce you to the Summerinator. It can create a party or a relaxing day in your own home. Why are you just standing there? If you want to know, I'm taking a small break from evil. Most people do get tired getting beat up almost every single day."

The platypus looks around, then walks to the invention. He chatters, and Doofenshmirtz announces, "Now, let's get this party started." He presses a green flashing button, and the invention hums to life. A white light flies out, and envelops the whole room. Palm trees sprout from metal, a concession pops up, and people appear, music in the air. Everyone starts dancing to the music; flashing color lights from nowhere circle around, and Perry slaps some sunglasses on.

"Oh, yeah!" yelled Heinz.

* * *

Isabella grabs a pamphlet from a stand, and looks at it. She smiles, runs to Phineas, and says, "Phineas. You know about the dance tonight, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was wondering if you were going."

"Uhh, well-" He sees his brother waving him to come, and says, "Could you excuse me?" He runs to Ferb, and asks, "What is it, bro?"

Ferb, who over the years has grown more social, talking more often, says, "You should go to that dance."

"But what if I don't want to? I thought we were going to build something today."

"Phineas, you should go. I think Isabella would really appreciate it if you do."

"Are you saying this because you're going?"

"Of course I'm going. I think it'll be fun, especially with Katie. That was my surprise to her."

"But why should I go?"

"I think you will find something about Isabella that you never knew."

"And you do?"

"Bro, just go, okay?" He walks away, and Phineas heads back to a waiting Isabella. He finds her talking to Katie, and sees her walk away in the direction Ferb went. The boy stops by Isabella, and says, "So, about that dance, did you want to go?"

Brightening a little, she says, "Well, only if you're going."

"Okay then…I guess I'll meet you at the entrance."

"Okay. See ya then." She walks away, and when Phineas she's her vanish, he walks back and takes out the same pamphlet. Walking down the sidewalk to his house, he checks the time and theme of the dance , and accidentally runs into Adyson. She drops her stuff, and Phineas says, "I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay, Phineas. I'm just lucky none of this stuff was fragile." After she grabs her last book, she asks, "So, what project are you going to do today?"

"No project today. I'm going to the dance tonight."

"Wow. I never thought I would hear Phineas say that." Adyson said with a smile.

"Stop that. My brother suggests I should go with Isabella."

"Really? Well, I hope you have fun at the dance." She walks away, smiling as she thinks, _So oblivious._

Phineas watches her go, and asks himself, "What is with her?" He resumes his travel, walking through his neighborhood. When he gets home, he finds the house dark, and a note with his mom's handwriting.

_ Dear Phineas and Ferb_

_Your father and I are at a convention. We'll be home later._

_From Mom_

The redhead rips the letter and throws it away. Looking at the rooms again, he finds it strange and unfamiliar. He hears a knock, and opens it to find Irving. "Hey Irving."

"Hi Phineas. How was your day?"

"It was great. I see that you cooled off from your fanboy craziness."

"Yeah well, teen years bring new experience. And when I reviewed my past, I see that I _was_ crazy back then. May I come in?"

"Sure. If you're hungry, there's food in the kitchen." Phineas moves out of the way and Irving comes in. He looks around, and says, "Wow. This place is quiet."

"Yeah. Ever since Candace left for college, it has been a little too quiet. Every day, when I build something, I always expect my sister to come out and try to bust us, but…I'll admit, I miss it. It's just lonely here."

"Yeah, where did the days go?" The nerd looks at Phineas's hand, and sees a book. "What's that?"

The redhead looks raises his hand and sees the title, 'Vampires and how to detect them'. "Oops. I guess I forgot to give Adyson her book back. And it looks like she's interested in the bloodsuckers."

"Vampires?"

"Yeah. I better get this back to her." Phineas walks back out as Irving heads into the backyard. "Ahh, such great memories." A shadow appears from behind the tree, and Irving freezes. When it vanishes, the nerd takes out his gun he created himself, and slowly walks to the tree. He leans against the bright side of the tree, breathing hard, then, after taking a calming breath, swiftly turns to the other side and points his gun at…empty air.

"What?" Irving looks around; keeping his gun pointed ahead, but still doesn't find anyone. After putting the gun away, he says, "I must be seeing things." He walks to the familiar fence and door and opens it, but quickly turns around, checking one last time. Finding it still clear, he sighs and walks off to find his friend.

In the branch of the large tree sits a figure, watching the nerd go. She has paper white skin and blood red eyes, and is wearing a black skirt with jeans underneath, along with a black shirt with a skull on it. On top of the shirt is a black jacket, and on top of her blonde hair is a large hat that covers most of her face. She takes out a piece of paper in her pocket full of pictures, and checks all of them. "Let's see, he doesn't seem to be the One, so he must be…Irving Lene Hallow. A nerd friend that was a fanatic to the One and his brother. I wonder if he can tell me where the One is." The girl hops off the bough and softly lands on the grass. She slowly moves her exposed hand into the sunlight, and immediately her hand starts burning. She quickly takes it out of the sun, rubbing it. When her hand stops burning, the girl takes out some gloves from her pocket and puts them on, then her sunglasses. She walks into the light and heads out of the yard, to the nerd.

Irving stops his walking, realizing he doesn't know where Adyson's house is. He thinks of all the houses he does know, and was about to walk the nearest one when someone behind him says, "Uh sir?"

Irving turns around and sees a beautiful girl standing in front of him. "Uh…"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Uh buh da huh..." he stuttered.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah. I'm fine." he said after calming himself.

"Uh, okay. Do you know where your friend is right now?"

Irving calms down before talking, then says, "Which one? I have a couple miss…"

"Maria. And I'm looking for Phineas Flynn."

"Oh. Well, he went to return something but will come back in a short while."

"Okay, thanks." Maria walks down the street, leaving Irving behind. After a while, he makes up his mind and calls, "Maria, I-" but stops when he sees empty road. "Where'd she go?"

* * *

The redhead knocks on the door of his friend's house, and Adyson answers it. "Phineas?"

"Hey Adyson. I forgot to give you your book back." Phineas hands her the book.

"Thanks. I was wondering where this went." She puts the book on the desk and asks, "Why don't you come in?"

Someone calls from the kitchen, "Adyson, who's that at the door?"

"Just a friend, Mom!" after closing the door, she asks, "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure." They head upstairs and Adyson opens the door to her room, and Phineas first sees posters all over the place. Everywhere he turns, a vampire stares at him, as well as some movie posters. "Uh, why exactly are you interested in vampires? By a lot?"

"Uh, let's just say that my life had a little run in with one. So, who're going to the dance with?"

"Isabella."

"Ohh. Well, do you want my opinion for the dance?"

"What would that be?" Phineas asked.

Adyson puts on an orange and yellow sweatshirt and asks, "Does this look good on me?"

"Yeah. It really brings out the-wait. What are you dressing up for?"

"The school's DJ just cancelled on them so they're paying anyone with the skill. So, I told them I'll do it, and I'll get a hundred bucks when the dance is over."

"I didn't know you can play DJ."

"Yeah. I've been practicing so I can get my DJ patch. Should I go with a beret or this trucker hat?"

"Go with the trucker hat, and can we get back to your opinion?"

"Oh, yeah. You do you know how to dance, right?"

"Of course. Some of your patches had dancing in it."

"What about _slow dancing_?"

This catches Phineas by surprise, and he stutters, "Well, Uh…I do know some, uh, moves."

"Great, because at the end, that's what I'm playing. Isabella will love that."

"Why?"

"Well, Isabella has an interest in soft music. She thinks it brings out the true feelings of everyone."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Halfway through the song, take Isabella out into the night and tell her how you feel."

"What do you mean by that?"

Smiling, she says, "I mean tell her your _true_ feelings about her."

"My true feelings about Isabella? Izzy and I are friends."

Adyson laughs, shocking Phineas. "Really? Just friends? Phin, unlike some, I see the look you get when Isabella is around. Especially when alone."

Phineas doesn't say anything, and the DJ continues, "Just trust me, okay?"

"Alright. I'll give it a shot."

"Great." She looks at her mirror and examines the jacket. "You know, I'll just stick with the hat."

"I better get back home and get ready for the dance." He walks toward the door, saying, "See ya later."

"Later Phin."

After exiting the house, he checks the time and walks back home, enjoying the summer-like weather. When he was about to unlock his door, Phineas spots something on the ground in the yard. Curiosity growing, the redhead walks to the light and picks up the object. In his hand is a rock smoothed out to shape a triangle, or a fang, red, and about the size of his hand. "What this doing here?"

He pockets the gem and heads inside his house, walking to his room.

* * *

Outside Danville is a large mountain with one cave. The cave might look ordinary, but if someone walks inside, they would find detailed carvings, and deeper in the cave, columns stand out with bats at the top, their wings touching. A light grows as you walk deeper, and the cave opens up to reveal a town made of rock. Pale beings walk through the streets, bright eyes of red full of joy. On the far side is a grand palace with stone bats on columns watching the entrance. Inside, a man sits on a large throne the top forming into a bat. The man, like everyone else, is pale with sleek black hair in a ponytail, large fangs, and golden eyes, unlike the rest. He is wearing a black shirt and jeans, with a trench coat on top of it. He stares ahead of him, not moving a muscle, except for his breathing. A man walks in, bows, and says, "Your highness, the scout has returned."

"Bring him in." he said, voice as soft as silk.

The herald nods his head and exits. Soon, the scout enters, a man of early twenties with blonde hair, and stops in the middle of the room. "Your Highness."

"Allen. What news do you bring?"

"I went to the nearby city just like you ordered, and after a whole day searching, I finally found the key."

"Good. Now where is it?"

"Well, your highness, I don't have it with me."

"Why is that?" The man said, his voice dangerously calm.

"Because a boy got it before me."

"Well, why didn't you just get it back? He is a puny, weak boy ."

"Yes, I know, your highness. But when I got near, I sensed something strange."

"Strange?"

"By strange I mean familiarity. The aura strengthened when the boy picked up the key. I don't mean to offend you, but I think he might be the…One in the prophesy."

The king raises an eyebrow, then gets up. He walks down the steps, and stops in front of Allen, who is still bowing. "Rise."

He does, and the king says, "The One."

"Yes, the One."

"Out of curiosity, what does this boy look like?"

"He looks like all the other humans, with I would have to say cherry red hair, tan from I guess working out in the sun a lot, and his eyes are green. And he looks about fourteen."

"So, a fourteen year old boy might be the One. And he has found the Key. Allen, I have a new assignment for you."

"What is it, your highness?"

"I want you to keep an eye on the boy. I want you to watch his every movement, his every surrounding, and everyone he comes in contact with. Leave nothing behind. If he shows any sign that he is becoming the one, report to me immediately."

"Yes, your highness." Allen said, and he speeds through the palace and the town with his vampire speed. The king walks to his study in the palace, and looks out to the town. "The prophesy is coming true. But it will not be complete. I will have the One on my side, and if not, he shall fear the name of Count Dracula."


	2. The School Dance

**Chapter 2: The School Dance **

Across the street of Phineas's house is Isabella's house. In her room, the fireside girl paces in her room, looking in her closet every once in a while. "I wonder why picking some clothes for a school dance is so hard."

She goes to her closet again and digs through all the different clothes. Finding nothing, again, she groans and falls on her bed, defeated. The teen thought of just going in her usual, when her mom called, "Isa! Can you come down?"

"Alright mom!" Isabella gets up from her bed and walks downstairs to the living room. She finds her mother sitting on the couch with a bag beside her. "Yeah mom?"

"I just wanted to give you a gift for the dance." She hands her daughter the bag, and Isabella looks inside. "Oh mom, I love it."

"I thought you would. Now let's get you ready for your dance and your prince Charming."

"If only he knew." She said while walking back to her room.

In the Flynn-Fletcher's house, Ferb puts on his purple jacket on top of his tan shirt and dark blue jeans, and walks to the bathroom. "Phin, are you ready?"

"Almost."

Ferb hears grunting behind the door, and opens it to find Phineas, wearing an orange jacket, white shirt, a loose tie, and regular jeans, attacking his hair with a comb. He chuckles at the sight, and the redhead asks, "What's so funny?"

"Having some trouble with your hair?"

"I just can't seem to get my hair the right way."

"Here. Try some of my gel." The brother throws a bottle to Phineas, and he catches it. "Thanks bro."

After putting the gel on, the redhead walks out and heads downstairs where his brother is. After meeting him by the couch, their mother, Linda Flynn, walks in, carrying a camera. "Ohhh. You boys look so cute."

Phineas says, "Mom, we've been over this. We're men, not boys anymore."

"Oh, that's right." She sniffs a little, and says, "You men are growing up so fast. You're already going to your first dance."

"Mom, can we hurry? We're gonna be late." Ferb said.

"Of course. Say handsome." She raises her camera and shoots, almost blinding the boys. "Oh. I'm sending this to Candace."

"Okay mom. Can we go now?"

"Of course. Have fun."

"See ya later mom." Phineas said before he closes the door. The two brothers walk to their school, talking about the dance at school. They don't see the tree behind them move its branch, where a girl watches them. "A dance? That will probably be a good place to meet him." She sees a shadow on the ground, and Annalooks at the man. Her eyes widen when she recognizes the person. "Oh no. I better get their fast." She looks to the west and adds, "Gonna be dusk soon. Hopefully he can help me." Using her inhuman speed, she rushes to the mall, grabbing the dance style and changing into them and out of the store in less than five seconds. Sirens blare, and Policemen hurry to the store. They don't see the blur run past them as they try to find out who stole.

Phineas and Ferb stop by the steps of the school, and Ferb says, "I'll see ya later, bro. I'm pretty sure Katie is inside already."

"Okay. I'll just wait here for Isabella." He leans against the railing, watching the others enter the dance. Two girls walk up, and Phineas greets, "Hey ladies."

They giggle at the greeting and wave at him, who gives them his friendly smile. The redhead hears the music blowing in the building, and he starts to get anxious. Soon, a door opens, and he hears someone say, "Have fun Isa. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye mom." Isabella closes the door and the car drives away. The teen walks up the steps and says, "Hi Phineas."

"Hey Isabe-" the redhead stops midsentence when he sees Isabella. She is wearing a white T-shirt with a purple one-shoulder tank top, a small purple skirt with a black belt around and white jeans underneath, with white sneakers. Her hair falls straight down, with one braid across her shoulder. _Wow, she's gorgeous._

Isabella looks at her friend and says, "You look nice, Phineas."

"Th-thanks. You look nice too."

Feeling something overpower him, the redhead opens a door and offers a hand. "Shall we go in?"

Smiling, she takes the hand and is led down the hallway to the cafeteria. The DJ booms throughout the whole place, and among the flashing lights are teens sitting at the tables on the sides or dancing to the beat. Phineas looks up at the booth and sees Adyson rolling on the DJ stand. She looks up and gives the redhead a salute. He salutes back as Isabella looks around. "Wow. I would never have thought the cafeteria would be made into a dance floor."

"I had lots of ideas of what the cafeteria can be. I would probably do one of them with permission."

The girl chuckles and says, "That's what I love about you."

"What?"

"I-I mean-uh, well-umm…I'm feeling thirsty all of a sudden." She said quickly.

"Oh, let me get you a drink. Why don't you pick a table?" He walks off to the concession table to get some punch, and Isabella walks to one of the empty tables. She sits down and looks at all the dancers in the room. "Hey Isabella."

She turns her head and sees Katie standing by her. "Wow, nice threads."

"You're not that bad yourself. I see that you went back to the pigtails."

"Just for today. Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure, go ahead."

After sitting, Isabella asks, "So, how's Ferb?"

"OMG, he is probably the romantic guy I've ever known."

"So under all that man in action is a sensitive, romantic guy who knows love."

"Yep. So how are you and Phineas doing?"

"Well, for some reason, he just turned into a gentleman. I mean I like it, but I've never seen him that way before."

"Well, maybe something changed inside of him today. From the crazy, out of this world inventor to the gentleman he is right now. Those changes can happen to a man."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," called Adyson. "The next song was chosen by Jakob Relister. So get on the dance floor and let's see your moves with the song, 'Break Your Heart' by Taio Cruz." She places the MP3 on the stand, and the pop music starts. Katie says, "See ya Izzy. I'm gonna see what my man has on the dance floor." She leaves and walks into the crowd, Ferb walking to the cleared middle. Isabella looks to the table and sees Phineas coming with drinks in hand. "Here you go, Izzy."

"Thanks Phin." She takes a drink of the punch and asks, "So you wanna dance?"

He looks at his brother, who started breakdancing. A smile grows on his face and says, "Sure. Why not?"

They get up and walk to the crowd. Phineas strolls in the middle with her brother, and Izzy stops at the edge. He starts dancing next to Ferb, and the two dances, somehow, meld together perfectly. Everyone starts cheering and clapping at the two, and Phineas stops by Isabella and pulls her in the floor, Ferb doing the same with Katie. The girls dance with the brothers, and soon, everyone dances to the beat of 'Break Your Heart'. Phineas and Isabella dance together, and the boy notices how Isabella's hair flows around, and her body twirling gracefully. He gets mesmerized at her dancing, and when the song ends, the two end up face to face. They stare at each other, looking deep into each other's eyes. The fireside girl smiles and says, "Nice dancing."

"You're not half bad yourself."

"Wow. Never seen dancing like that before." Adyson said. "Now let's go to the next song, which was picked by Klara Robetson."

The redhead leads Izzy back to the table, and drinks their punch. Phineas asks, "So how's are you doing with your patches?"

"Well, after completing lots of them when we were younger, patches has become scarce."

"Hm. I'm sure you'll find some to collect."

"Yeah, I would have found them sooner, but I was too preoccupied with other stuff."

"Like what?"

She starts twiddling with her hair, and says, "Um, do you remember me saying that I have something to say in school."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've been wanting to tell you that…during the years of being together, I've had some…mixed feelings. And…"

"And?"

"…And, I want to tell you that…I-"

"Hiya."

The two turn and see a blonde girl wearing sunglasses and black and red clothing. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure, no prob." Phineas said. Isabella hides her hand underneath the table as fury builds inside her. The girl sits next to Isabella and asks, "So you're Phineas Flynn, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Anna." She extends a hand to the redhead, and he shakes it. Turning to the teen girl, Anna asks, "And you are…"

"Isabella."

"Nice name. So Phineas, What are some interests you have?"

"Uh, well, me and my bro like to build inventions, well, he mostly builds them and I mostly plan them. I sometimes play videogames, which leads to more inventions, and I have an interest in art."

"What about…vampires?"

"Vampires? They make great stories, but besides that, not much."

"You sure? If you look carefully, you'll probably find a connection." Anna said.

"Maria, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Isabella.

"Sure." The two get up and walk out the exit out, and Isabella asks, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just being friendly."

"Really? You sure you're not just trying to find chemistry between you two?"

"Wait, you think that-"

"Well, I'll just say this once. Lay off because Phineas is mine."

"Look girlie, I'm not trying to get in a relationship with Phineas. I'm just trying to find a friend, okay? So don't get overprotective."

"Just stay away from him for tonight, got it?" she said dangerously before walking back into the party. Anna shakes her head, then hears a rustle. She turns and sees a bush, and cautiously, walks up to it. After taking out a stake from her hidden pocket, the teen jumps in the bush, and find no one there. She looks quickly around, and only finds two teens kissing. "Hey, do you mind?" the guy asked.

"Sorry, sorry!" Anna walks back to the cafeteria, examining her surroundings. _He's here. I can feel it._

Back in the dance, Phineas spots his friend walking back. "So what did you and Anna need to talk about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just girl stuff." Isabella said as she sits down. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"Not much. I was just thinking over something."

"Like what?"

"Nothing important." He looks up and sees Adyson giving him the thumbs up. Phineas nods, then the DJ says, "Alrighty, now it's time for the song everyone's been waiting for. So grab your partner and get close together. And I mean real close." She starts playing a romantic song, and everyone walks to the dance floor. Phineas feels something overwhelm him again, and he gets up and asks, "You wanna dance?" while presenting a hand.

Isabella is surprised, but then smiles and takes the offer, and the two head into the dancing. They twirl and step across the floorboards and the fireside says, "Wow, Phineas. I didn't know you can dance something like this."

"Well, I'm relatively new to this, so this is surprising me too. You're pretty good as well."

"They did have a dance patch." She turns her head and watches Katie and Ferb dance, and while looking away, the redhead looks up at Adyson, who nods her head toward the door. He bites his lips in uncertainty, then asks, "Izzy, can I talk to you outside?"

She turns her head back, and says, "Uh, sure."

Phineas leads her to the exit, into the warm breezes of summer. He turns back to Isabella, still holding hands. "Izzy, spending time with you, building those inventions, helping our friends in need, have been a blast. And every day, I've wanted to tell you something, but never got the courage to do it. I guess what I'm saying is…" He hears a noise, and asks, "Do you hear that?"

Isabella listens, and asks, "Is that…screaming?"

The redhead runs back to the doors, Isabella following. After crashing into the cafeteria, Phineas widens his eyes as the scene opens up. Teens run around screaming as they try to escape the room. Flying around the air and chasing teens are men and women, but these seem different. They all have pale skin, large fangs, and dark red eyes. He gapes at the sight of the men and women, not believing what he was seeing. He snaps back when Isabella calls, "Phineas, look out!"

The boy turns and gets rammed by a brown haired man, crashing onto a table. His hand shoots to the man's face, keeping it away. The man seems to be trying to get close to his neck, and Phineas, thinking fast, flings his leg, pounding the man's balls. He freezes, then falls down, groaning. Phineas jumps off the table and checks the room, looking for his friends. He spots Isabella being surrounded by three, and he grabs a broken table leg and runs to her help. "Hey, tall, pale freaks!"

They turn around and the redhead throws the pole. It digs through the middle guys chest, where his heart is, and to Phineas's surprise, he gets up and pulls the rod out. "You're gonna have to do better than that, kid."

_Uh oh. I'm dead meat._ He back up as the men saunters toward the redhead. Someone calls, "Phineas, here!" He turns and something lands in his hand. A gun lays on it, and Phineas wonders what bullets can do to the abnormals.

"Get ready to be my dinner, kid." The middle one jumps at the boy, and he points the gun and fires. Instead of a metal bullet, something long flies out and knocks the guy in the chest. He falters and crashes into a table, and Phineas watches him disintegrate into nothing. He smiles and turns to the others, asking, "Who's next?"

They run off with inhuman speed, and the redhead rushes to his friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who gave you the gun?" Isabella asked.

"That would be me."

The two turn to the voice and see Adyson smiling, holding a larger gun in her hand, a sash of metal cylinders across her chest. Phineas says, "So this is what you meant by running into vampires."

"Yeah, I wasn't kidding."

"Adyson, what is all that?" Isabella asked.

The teen displays her gun and says, "This revolver fires small stakes with great accuracy and speed." She takes out a cylinder and presses a button. It extends into a dagger size pole, and Adyson explains, "These can extend into silver stakes so you can surprise them."

Phineas asks, "What about holy water and a crucifix?"

"I couldn't bring everything, Phin. You're gonna need this, Izzy." She throws her friend a stake, and she asks, "What do I do with this?"

"Just stab the vampires in the chest where their heart should be."

"V-vampires?" She starts to shiver in fear, but Phineas says putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Izzy, it's gonna be alright. Just stick close to me and nobody's going to hurt you."

Isabella smiles, and Adyson says, "Now let's get going before-" a vampire grabs her hair and throws her onto a wall. "Adyson!" screamed the teens.

Before the DJ can move, a hand grabs her neck and the vampire says, "Hello Adyson. Remember me?"

Fury grows inside her when she recognizes the golden eyes. "Mariana." Adyson growled.

"You do remember. Oh, I feel special already."

"How could I forget? I thought I destroyed you back in New York."

Mariana chuckles. "Oh no. but you did leave me in a dormant state for a whole year. And now, I'll have my revenge." Her fangs grow longer, and Adyson looks at them in fear. The vampire starts to lean her head toward her bare neck, when something punches her in the nose. Mariana drops the DJ, clutching her pained nose. She moves her eyes and spots Phineas pointing a gun at her. "Hasta la vista." He says before firing. Large needles fly out, slicing all over the vampire's body. The momentum punches her back, crashing into the DJ stand. The redhead helps Adyson up and asks, "How does she know you?"

"That's the vampire I ran into when I was younger." They hear crashing behind, and Phineas turns to see the stand flying toward them. The two jump out of the way as it breaks apart on the wall. After crashing down, Phineas looks at the booth to find Mariana standing up, smiling. She takes out a stake embedded in her waist, and says, "Nice try, boy." The wound closes up, leaving the skin unmarked.

"Adyson, didn't you say stakes kill vampires?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, but I guess Mariana is different from the others."

"Then how are you supposed to kill her?"

"You can't, boy." the vampire said. "Now I suggest you give me the key."

"I don't have any key, besides the one to get inside my house."

"Don't play coy with me." She floats down to the floor, still grinning. "I know you have it. All we want is the key you found."

Something in Phineas's pocket starts to burn, but he ignores it. "I did not find any key."

"Then what's that in your pocket?"

He freezes in surprise. "Phin, what is she talking about?" Adyson asked.

The redhead doesn't answer her. He aims the gun at Mariana and pulls the trigger, but it just clicks. Fear building, Phineas looks up at the vampire, trying to think of a way out. Mariana says, "If you won't give me the key, then I'll just have to take it by force."

"Oh no you don't."

The woman looks around confused, and is kicked into the air. She crashes through the ceiling, vanishing behind the building. Phineas looks back down and sees Anna. "Anna? Did you just…?"

"Yes, I did Phineas."

"But-how-"

"Are you that oblivious?"

He raises an eyebrow and doesn't see Adyson nodding. The teen rolls her eyes and says, "I can do that because I'm-" Something crashes up on the roof, and Anna looks up to see Mariana flying at her. Before she can do anything, the vampire crashes into her, and both fall down. Mariana grabs the teens arm and swings her onto a table, breaking the legs. Anna's glasses fall off as she traps the vampire between her legs and swings her over her head. Mariana shakes off the bits and says, "You're a traitor to your own kind."

"I'm no traitor. I'm just fighting the plague that has spread in my home."

"Then get ready to meet your maker." Claws extend from her hands, and she gets ready to rip Anna to shreds, when something stabs through her chest. Mariana looks down and sees a stick in her torso. She turns around and finds Phineas pointing a big gun at her. He fires and another stake shoots out, embedding into her head. The force knocks her back, and Anna pushes the vampire into the punch bowl. The redhead walks up and points the barrel at the vampire's head when she raises it up, purple juice dripping down. Mariana looks up at Phineas's face, full of anger. "Get out of my school. Now."

The vampire smiles and says, "I see that you're digging the tough guy. And I also see that I am greatly outnumbered."

Isabella walks over and stands behind Phineas. Mariana looks at her and grinning, showing her fangs. The fireside gasps and clutches the redhead's arm. He loads the gun and says, "Get out." through clutched teeth.

The vampire looks into his eyes, and they flash red for a second. She widens her eyes a little, then smiles again. "Okay. I'll go. But I'll be back when you least expect it." Mariana vanishes, leaving the scent of lavender and death. Phineas checks the room, making sure it's all clear, then asks, "Is everyone alright?"

"Well, no one was bitten so I think we're good." said Anna, putting her glasses back on.

"Good. Now it's time for an explanation." He tosses his friend her rifle back and crosses his arms. "How did you kick her all the up to the ceiling?"

She starts rubbing her arm, hesitates to answer. Then the teen moves her hands to her glasses and removes them, showing the bright red eyes. "I'm also a vampire."

Adyson points her rifle at her, loading, and Anna says, "Wait! I'm not like the other vampires."

"Why should we believe you?" The DJ asked.

"I just came to find the One that can bring peace back in my land, okay? Unlike those bloodsuckers, I'm fighting for what's right. And that's bringing back the old customs in my home. Can you believe me?"

Phineas looks into Anna's eyes, seeing the truth in her words. He pushes the gun down, saying, "She's alright."

"What? Phineas, that's a-"

"I know what she is. And I believe her."

Adyson is left speechless, then puts her gun away. "Fine."

The vampire puts her sunglasses on and the redhead says, "Okay, now that we heard your story, it's time for Adyson's. How do you know about these vampires?"

"I guess you both deserve the truth. But this cannot get out in public, not even to our friends. This needs to be our little secret, or else they will be in danger, got it?"

"My lips are sealed." Isabella and Anna nods in agreement.

"Okay. I'll explain everything when we get to my house. And just so you know Maria, I have all your weakness's there." The four teens walk out of the destroyed cafeteria, heading down the road to the neighborhood.


	3. Stories

**Chapter 3: Stories**

The four adolescents walk down the street when Phineas's phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket and answers, "Hello?"

"Phineas, are you okay?" his mom asked, distressed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, mom." Isabella's phone starts ringing, and she answers it, the call coming from her mom. Linda says, "Are you sure? I found Ferb and Katie leaning against the door, out of breath, and Ferb says weird men and women attacked to school."

"Don't worry mom, we're all fine. Nobody got hurt."

"Okay. You really had me scared. Where are you right now?"

"Just walking to Adyson's house."

"Why?" his mother asked.

"Well, she can make wicked juice that can calm anyone down, and Izzy really needs it."

"Alright, but hurry back when you're done."

"Okay mom. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye Phineas." She hangs up, and Phineas puts his phone back. He looks at Adyson, who says, "I make wicked juice?"

"What? You want me to tell her that vampires attacked us and you're going to explain everything you know about vampires?"

"Okay, point taken."

"Besides, Isabella looks like she'll need something to calm her down."

She looks at her friend, and sees Isabella shaking. "You're right, Phin."

"Alright. Love you too mom. Bye." The fireside hangs up and clutches herself. Phineas asks, "Izzy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Phineas. Just shocked." She answered weakly. Phineas frowns and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Isabella looks up and smiles, as well as Phineas. They continue walking, and Adyson looks Anna, saying, "I'm keeping my eye on you."

"I think I got the message back in the cafeteria." The vampire said. The brunette looks ahead and opens the door to her house, letting the others in. After closing the door, she heads into her room, followed by her friends and frenemie. After entering, Isabella shrieks behind Phineas, and he says, "Don't worry Izzy, they're just posters."

"Oh, right." She whimpered. The redhead leads his friend to the bed and sets her down as Adyson says, "I guess I'll go make that wicked juice." She leaves, and Isabella looks at Phineas with a confused look under her fear. "I'd rather not say." he said. The redhead sees something familiar, and picks it up to show the small fireside girl dress with sleeveless shirt, brown skirt, and beret. "This sure brings back memories."

Isabella chuckles a little and says, "I remember the time Adyson first joined the fireside troop. She seemed to want to be an outsider, but I soon fixed her up."

After putting the dress back, the redhead sits next to the black-haired and asks, "Are you sure you're okay? You're still shivering."

"I'm just stunned by that small fight at the dance. The appearance of vampires really freaked me out."

"Because you thought they were just stories?"

She nods, shivering even more. Phineas leans close and gives her a comforting hug, which brings a smile on Isabella's face. He smiles as Adyson enters with some apple cider. She gives one to her friend, saying, "Here Izzy. This should help calm your nerves."

"Thank you." She takes a sip as the brunette hands Phineas his. He says thanks, and she looks around. "Where's that vampire?"

They look around the room, and the redhead moves his head to the ceiling. He says, "She's having a small nap."

"What?" Adyson looks up, seeing Anna snoring upside down. "Anna!"

The blonde stirs and opens her eyes. She looks down, and says, "Oh, sorry." The vampire floats down and lands on her feet. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I'm surprised you sleep at all. You don't mind cider, do you?"

"Of course I don't mind. You think I drink blood all the time?" She takes the cup and Phineas says, "Now that you two are getting along, can you tell us about the vampires?"

"Well, it all started when I was living in Transylvania; actually, I was born there."

"You're Transylvanian?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, part anyway. I was seven when I first met a vampire. Scariest moment of my life. And what's worse is that it was Mariana. The daughter of the famous vampire, Count Dracula." Anna shivers at the name. Adyson continues, "Later that day, when the full moon shined down into that small town, she came back. My family fought against the army of bloodsuckers, but they quickly win, killing my father in the process."

The fireside gasps, and Phineas asks, "But why go after your family?"

"Maybe because they're the descendant of a great hunter named Gabriel Dragomir. So far, he's the only one to kill a vampire in the last hundred years. And the only one in our family. When my father was killed, his last words were run, so my mother grabbed me and ran to safety, and that's how we got here. From that day, I vowed to find Dracula and Mariana and drive a stake through their heartless body."

"Problem is, I stabbed through Mariana's heart spot twice, and she still lives. So I'm guessing that Dracula needs to be killed another way." said Phineas.

"Apparently. Legend says that vampire hunters tried to destroy Dracula, including my great-great grandfather, using crucifixes, bucket loads of holy water, and stakes through the heart, but nothing worked. On my free time, I would look for any weaknesses, but came empty-handed. Nothing I found worked."

Phineas says, "Okay. Anna, do you know anything about Dracula?"

"Not much. But legend says of a cave full of crystals, each connected to the souls of all vampires. I bet one of them is connected to Count Dracula."

"Okay. How do we find it?"

"You can't."

"Then why tell us that if we can't find it!" Adyson asked.

"Adyson, calm down. Anything else about the legend, Anna?"

"They also say that to find the cave, the guardian needs to find the key and do what a saying says, 'replace the fang'. The guardian has to be one of purest soul and darkest of body. Seriously, why do legends tell us these in riddles?"

"Maybe so not anyone does the travel the legend tells us. What do you think the key would look like?"

Anna says, "The key is made of red ruby in the shape of a vampire fang. If rubies are hard enough to find, then imagine searching for one in a fang shape."

Phineas's heart skips a beat after hearing this. His hand reaches into his pocket and grasps the cool crystal in his pocket. The redhead drinks down the cider, hoping to hide his surprise. Isabella asks, "If the ruby is hard to find, then why did the vampires attack our school?"

"I guess they think that someone found the Ruby Fang in that school."

"But, no one could have found it. And if they did, why bring it at the dance?"

"Unless they were trying to capture a stray vampire." Adyson suggested, looking at Anna. "Hey! Why would they come get me if I'm officially banned from the clan?"

"Okay, don't get your wings in a knot."

Phineas's phone rings again, and he reads his text message. "I need to go. My mom's starting to get worried again." He gets up and was about to leave when Isabella asks, "Phineas? Is it okay if I walk with you?"

"Sure. We'll see you tomorrow, Adyson."

"Bye, Phin." The brunette said. Phineas and Isabella leaves the house, and the brunette looks at the vampire. "What are you still doing here?"

Anna says, "Seeing if you have any cookies."

"Get out of my house!"

"Okay." She heads out, adding, "I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

Scared of the answer, the blonde walks out and flies off to the forest where her temporarily home is.

Back on the ground, Phineas stops by her friend's house, and says, "Here you go, Izzy."

"Thanks Phineas. Tonight was pretty nice."

"Yeah. Probably the peaceful part of today."

"Well, goodnight Phin."

"Night Izzy." Phineas said. After she closes the door, the redhead walks across the street to his house, his mind replaying all that happened today.

_I'll be back when you least suspect it…_

_Vampire hunters tried to destroy Dracula…using crucifixes, bucket loads of holy water, and stakes through the heart, but nothing worked…_

_The guardian needs to find the key and do what a saying says, 'replace the fang'…_

_One of purest soul and darkest of body…_

_The key is made of red ruby in the shape of a vampire fang…_

Before entering his home, he takes out the crystal and stares at it, seeing an unusual light coming from it. _Red ruby in the shape of a vampire fang…_

_I think my life just took a turn for the worst. _thought Phineas. He puts the crystal back in his pocket and enters him house and meets a distressed mother.

* * *

The pet platypus, Perry, wakes up from his nap when he hears the door open. He stays lying down, and watches Phineas walk inside. The platypus was about to go to sleep when he noticed his owner's a little tense. When he reaches the desk, Phineas reaches inside his pocket and takes a glowing red object out and puts it in the drawer, the light vanishing. After making sure it's completely hidden, Perry's owner crashes on his bed and starts snoring. Perry jumps on the raft bed, stands on his hind legs, and snaps his fingers close to the redhead's face. He doesn't flinch, so the secret agent silently walks to the desk and opens the drawer. Red light shoots out of it, he reaches inside until finding the smooth object, and takes the thing out, spreading more light. The platypus examines the rock, his amazement growing. _What an unusual rock. Smooth, shines, and in a shape of a curved triangle. Why would Phineas keep this a secret? Wait a minute. _His fingers find some scratches on the back, and Perry turns it around. He takes out his agent magnifying glass, looking closer at the random scratches to find out they're words in a language he's not familiar with. _This stone is highly unusual._

Perry takes out a camera and snaps a picture with the words. He puts the crystal back in the drawer, closing it, and runs to the backyard. The agent stops at the tree and pushes against a piece of bark. It slides in, and a secret door opens up. The platypus jumps down the slide, the door closing behind, and after a while, Perry lands in the cushion chair. He inserts the card in a slot, and selects the picture with the words. After the photo appears, he presses another button, and a translator appears. Perry selects the language in the ruby and puts it in the translator. He presses a button, and the words rearrange themselves into English.

'Upon the hidden hill lies a cave,

Full off riches allied with life.

One shall battle the living grave,

And bring light to the village's strife.'

The agent raises an eyebrow in confusion, and reviews the look of the crystal. Suddenly, he snaps his fingers and thinks, _Of course. Now I know where I've seen that rock._ The platypus rushes to his bookshelf and searches through the many collections of all history. He stops and pulls out a black book ringed with blood red. The secret agent flips through the many pages and stops at the chapter labeled 'Vampire'.

"In the country of Transylvania, a legend is spread around of the undead Vampire. Among the vampires is the infamous bloodsucker called Count Vladislaus Dragulia, or Count Dracula."

Perry scoffs at the words and flip a page ahead. He reads that section of the Vampire, widening his eyes after each sentence. When he's done, a foreboding fog floats around his mind. _Oh no. I think Phineas is in trouble. _The platypus paces across the lair, trying to come up with an idea to keep the redhead safe. He looks at the book again, then flicks his head up, a thought entering his mind. He grabs the book and runs to the vacuum tube, which sucks him back to the yard. Perry puts the book in his mouth and runs into the house on all four, and walks to the bookshelf in the house. He finds it, and takes the book out and puts it on the bottom shelf, making it easy for him to take it out when he's a mindless pet. _When the time seems right, I'll show this to him. Hopefully, it's not for a long time._

Perry walks back to the bedroom and jumps onto Phineas's bed. He snuggles up at the edge and tries to fall asleep, but his mind is too preoccupied with what he read. Around midnight, the platypus finally enters dreamland, but a very dark dreamland.

* * *

Allen waits in the hall, tapping. Soon, a guardian walks out of the doors and says, "He will see you now."

The vampire walks in the large room, and bows at Dracula. "Your highness."

"Why have you come, Allen?"

"I am doing the mission you have assigned me, but I came to ask why did you send that attack at the school?"

"I sent it so the One's instinct can surface."

"Why, sir?"

The leader gets up and walks down the steps. "To tell you the truth, I'm starting to get desperate. So I sent my daughter to assault the One and report back. She should be here soon."

"Sir." Another guard walks in and says, "Princess Mariana has returned."

"Let her in."

The guard bows and exits. Soon, Mariana walks in and greets, "Hello father. Allen."

"Mariana." The vampire said, venom dripping in his voice.

"Welcome back, Mariana. What news do you bring?"

"I did what you said and battle the One, once I found him."

"Him?" Dracula asked.

"Yes. The One, it seems, is a boy. At first, I wasn't sure, but I did sense the key near him. So I went to fight him, but then I found our nemesis."

"Which one, Mariana? From what I know, we have two great nemeses."

"The first one is Adyson Sweetwater. I caught her by surprise and was about to finish her off, but the boy pushed me back. We fought, and I was about to knock him back, when the traitor revealed herself."

"Anna. What was she doing there?"

"Apparently, she came to protect the One. But by the looks of it, she doesn't know who it is. After a while, I was defeated. The boy points his gun at me, and when I looked at his eyes, they flashed red for a second."

Dracula smiles, saying, "Perfect. His instinct is already growing."

The princess looks at her father in confusion, asking, "Wait, did you only sent me so I can be defeated?"

"No. I sent you to give his other side a jumpstart. I knew that you would quickly be defeated by him."

"Actually father, he had help."

Allen says, "Of course. When it comes to teamwork, you're always helpless."

"What did you say, Allen?" Mariana asked, anger starting to boil.

"Calm, Mariana." said Dracula. "Allen, return to the town and keep an eye on the One. Once he shows his other side, get him to this cave."

"But sir, why would you want him to come here?"

"So I can bait him to going to my homeland, where I am the strongest. There, I shall defeat the One. And I will live for all eternity." He laughs into the ceiling, a menacing smile growing on Mariana's face.

* * *

In the yard, Phineas and Ferb are constructing a hand-held machine when Isabella walks in the yard. "Hey guys. Whatcha doin?"

Phineas answers, "We're creating a scanner that turns you into any monster from examining all your interests and personalities. We're almost done with it."

"Cool. Why the sudden interest in monsters?"

"It was Ferb's idea actually. He got it from reading a book."

"We seem to be missing something. Hang on; I think I left it in the house." The Brit-American heads inside, and Phineas says, "You look like your old self. Not shocked anymore?"

"Yeah. That sleep really calmed me down. What about you?"

"I'm alright. Though I would like to know why the vampires attacked our school."

"Maybe they were hungry." Isabella guessed.

"No, I don't think so. If you ask me, there's something else going on here."

The fireside says, "Well, let's just forget about it. I like today to be like the rest of summer days."

Ferb walks out, carrying an antenna in his hand. "This should be the last piece."

"Great." The redhead takes the piece and attaches it to the hand-held. "There. All finished. Shall we give it a test run?" His friends nod their heads, and Phineas turns the machine on. He scans Ferb, and a creature appears on the screen. "This should be interesting." The antenna shoots a green beam at Ferb, and when it vanishes, the teen has gray skin, and with pieces falling off, as well as a nauseating stench. Isabella says, "A zombie. Creepy."

"For some reason, I have a craving for raw meat." he said.

"Wow. This thing worked better than I thought. Who's next?"

"Hit me, Phin. Hit me!" the fireside said.

"Okay. This should tickle a little." He points the device toward his friend, and after scanning, fires at Isabella. When the light vanishes, a black furred creature with claws appears. Isabella looks at herself, and says, "A Werewolf. This is so cool." She howls into the sky, scaring Ferb out of his feet, literally. "Oops. Sorry Ferb. Instinct."

"That's okay, Izzy." he said, putting his feet back on.

"Okay, my turn." The redhead hands Ferb the device, and his hand falls off. He reattaches it and scans Phineas, then zaps him. A pale version of Phineas emerges, with red eyes and fangs. Isabella raises an eyebrow and says, "A vampire?"

"Really?" he asked, examining himself. "That's ironic."

"How so?" Ferb asked.

"Uh, nothing bro."

The fence door opens and Adyson walks in. "Hey guys, what's going…on?" she stares at the three monsters, and starts trembling. "Ther-vam-zomb-and werew-ho-" she starts swaying, then faints. The three friends gaze at the hunter, wondering what to do. Katie walks in and sees the fainted Adyson. She leans down and snaps her fingers near her face, saying, "Adyson, are you okay? Adyson?" the blonde looks up and notices the three. "Did Halloween come early?"

"No. We were just experimenting with our new invention." Phineas said. He presses a few buttons on the machine and everyone reverts back to their regular look. "Ferb, do we have anything for fainting?"

"Hold on." He runs back inside the house, and after a while, returns with a bucket full of water in his hands. He hands it to Phineas, and the redhead asks, "Water? Isn't this for a joke?"

"Yes." He answered, smiling.

He shrugs and walks to Adyson, then throws the water on her face. She shoots up, spewing water out of her mouth, wiping her face. The brunette opens her eyes and asks, "Who did that?" She turns to Phineas, who hides the bucket behind him. "Phineas?"

"It was Ferb's idea." he said quickly. Adyson turns to the British-American, and says, "Ferb."

"Yeah?"

"You are so dead!" the hunter runs at Ferb, who dashes away in fright. Katie, Phineas, and Isabella start laughing at the scene. During the sight, Buford and Baljeet stroll inside and the bully says, "Hey guys. Whoa."

Baljeet stop and says, "Yeah, whoa." The two watch Adyson chase the inventor around the yard, loss for words. Ferb jumps on the branch, breathing hard, as Adyson waits at the bottom. "Sooner or later, you'll have to come down, and I'll be waiting."

"Wow. I've never seen Adyson this way. She's like a bully trapped in a calming trap." Buford said.

Baljeet says, "Good simile."

"Well, wish me luck." He walks over to the tree, and the genius watches him. "What?"

Phineas walks over and asks, "Is Buford really going to…"

"I think he is."

Adyson yells, "Come on, you big chicken. You totally deserve this."

"If I knew that you get angry quickly, then I wouldn't have done it." he said.

"Either way, you shouldn't have done it!"

Buford stops next to her and says, "Hey Adyson. I was wondering if-" before he finishes, the hunter punches in the face, not turning. Immediately, she calms and says, "Hey, that's better." She turns to the bully and shakes his hand. "Thank you Buford."

"Yeah, no prob." He said, rubbing his nose. The brunette walks away as Baljeet stops by him, chuckling. "Well, that was interesting to watch. That's probably the fastest time a girl said no."

Buford grabs the brain's collar and raises a fist. Baljeet chuckles weakly and says, "You'll charm her next time."

Adyson asks Phineas, "So where did those monsters go?"

"Adyson, those monsters were us." He said, waving at himself, Ferb who slid down the tree, and Isabella.

"Oh." She chuckles, full of embarrassment. "So Phineas, I forgot to ask you yesterday, what did-" Adyson stops, widening her eyes. "Great. Not her."

"What do you mean 'her'?" Phineas asked.

"Hi guys."

Everyone turns and sees Anna, wearing her dark clothing, hat and glasses, hop over the fence. Adyson crosses her arms and asks, "Anna, what are you doing here?"

"What, I'm not allowed in the yard when you're here?"

"I would really appreciate it."

Phineas says, "Adyson, it's alright. She's not here to cause harm."

The brunette mumbles to herself and walks away. Buford asks, "Phineas, who's this?"

"Oh, right. Guys, this is Anna. Anna, this is Buford, Baljeet, Katie, and Ferb, my brother."

"Nice to meet you." She says. Everyone says hi, and Adyson says, "So Phineas, back to my question. What did Mariana mean by the key in your pocket?"

The redhead's lungs suddenly tighten, and he struggles, "Wh-what key? I don't have a key."

Isabella notices his stuttering, and asks, "Phineas, what are you hiding?"

He looks at his friend, and was about to say something, but stops. He sighs and reaches into his pocket, taking out the red crystal. After seeing it, Anna screams and quickly backs up, surprising everyone. "Phineas, where did you get that?"

"I found it in the grass out in front. Why?"

"Phineas, that is the Ruby Fang!"

Isabella and Adyson widen their eyes in shock, but the others look at them in confusion. "The what?" Buford asked.

The redhead pockets the ruby and says, "Let me explain first."


	4. The Messenger

**Chapter 4: The Messenger**

After Phineas finishes his story, minus Adyson's past, everyone stares at him in astonish. "So those people at the dance were vampires?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah. They were."

"And, she's also a vampire." He points to Anna, who is still shaking.

"Yes."

Buford says, "I knew I should've gone to that dance. I could've creamed every one of those bloodsuckers there."

"I highly doubt those were vampires." said Baljeet. "They were probably just the figment of your imagination from all that food and dancing. Everyone knows that vampires aren't real."

"Baljeet, we have living proof right here." The redhead said, pointing at Anna.

"Oh please. She probably doesn't get enough sun, and had a birth defect when she was born."

The vampire takes off her glasses, showing her crimson eyes. "Why are all brains so close-minded?"

"Hey!"

Buford states, "It's true."

"Guys, guys, whether you believe in them or not, let's go back to the situation we're in right now." Phineas interrupted. "What do we do with the Ruby Fang, Anna?"

"Well, since you found it, you must be the guardian in the legend." she answered. "So we go to Transylvania and find the mountain with the hidden cave if you want to defeat Dracula."

"Transylvania! I'm not going halfway around the world just to find a cave."

"But Phineas, you seem to be the One that shall bring the light back in my home. You have to come."

'Didn't you hear him, vampire?" Adyson asked. "He doesn't want to go. Now scram before I make you."

"Besides," added Isabella. "Dracula didn't cause any harmful trouble, so there's no need to go and defeat him."

"But what about my home?"

"You can live here in Danville. I'm sure the orphanage will accept you."

The vampire smiles at her and says, "I guess I can find somewhere to stay."

"I made lemonade." Linda walks out, carrying a tray of glasses and cookies. She stops when she sees the new people, says, "I'm gonna make some more." and walks back inside.

* * *

18 year old Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, wearing her usual Goth clothing with purple lipstick and space black nail polish, walks through the familiar halls of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building. She stops at a door and takes out a key in her pocket, then unlocks it. The woman walks into the lab/room of her father's and walks around. "Dad, are you here, or at the hospital again?"

The Goth hears snoring, and turns to find Heinz Doofenshmirtz sleeping on the couch, empty chip bags and soda cans littered around. _What have you been up to? _She walks to the snoring mass and says, "Dad, wake up!"

The scientist wakes up, yelling, "I'm not a gnome!" He pats his head and finds hair, not a hat. "Oh right. Vanessa, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to show you something." She gives her father a piece of paper, and Heinz looks it over. "Vanessa Klera Doofenshmirtz, you have just won a free trip to…Transylvania?"

"Yeah. Keep reading."

The scientist continues scanning the paper. "You are allowed to take one friend, parent, guardian, or sibling of your choice. Okay, so why did you show me this?"

"I thought you would like to come with me to Transylvania."

"Why me? Why not your boyfriend Johnny?"

"He's at a family vacation."

"Your mother?"

"Doesn't do well on airplanes."

"Your sister, Brenna?"

"Same with mom. Right now, you're the only one that can come with me. Please, dad?" she asked, her eyes unusually large. Doofenshmirtz looks away, feeling overwhelmed. Finally, he says, "Alright, I'll go."

"Thanks dad. Didn't you say that you wanted to go to Transylvania anyway?"

"Well yeah, but only to test a new device I built that isn't really that evil."

"What is it?" Vanessa asked, curious.

"Here, let me get it." The evil scientist gets up and runs to a storage room, digging through all the junk. He throws a small mechanism over his head, and the Goth catches it. "What does this do?"

"I don't know. Something about changing from something to something else."

Vanessa points the device at a filing cabinet and presses a button. A red ray shoots out and envelops the cabinet, morphing it into a fruit bat. It flies away and out into the world, and the Goth hurls the ray gun away. Heinz exclaims in achievement, and takes out another gun device. "Here it is."

"Great. What is it?"

"I call it the Vampire-inator. It tracks down the nearest vampires in the country and leads me to them. It also has a stake fire action just in case I do run into one."

"The Vampire-inator?"

"Yes."

"Dad, why not call it something else besides inator at the end? It's starting to get old."

"Fine." he said, disappointed. "Guess I'll just call it a Vampire Tracker. Is that better?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so when are we leaving for the trip?"

"In two days. I suggest you start packing." She said, heading out the door.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Better write myself a note." Heinz grabs a sticky note and writes something down. He stares at it, then wrinkles the paper. "What am I doing? I'll just forget like I do with the Shrink-inator, which I still have to unplug. Better just start now." The scientist walks to his closet and takes out two suitcases. "This trip had better be worth it. I didn't have a great time the last time I been there."

* * *

Phineas looks at the blueprint in his hand, checking if everything's going as plan. "Buford, that panel goes over there."

"Oh, sorry." The bully takes the panel to its rightful place in the machine as Anna walks in, carrying a stack of beams in one hand. "I got the steel that you wanted. Where do you want me to put them?"

"Just put them by Baljeet."

"Okay." She throws the beams toward the brains, and Phineas flinches upon impact. He looks at his friend and finds him trapped in a steel cage, frozen to death. The redhead turns to the vampire, who is rubbing her arm. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay. You're new at this. But next time, just set it down gently."

"Got it."

"Phineas!" Linda walks out, carrying a case in her hand. "I got the game you wanted."

"Thanks mom." Phineas said, taking the game. Linda asks, "So what are you and your friends making today?"

"A building that instead of playing a videogame on a screen, the game is real life, like you get sucked into the adventure."

"Cool. I wonder why I never saw any other thing you built."

"Maybe because it always seems to vanish before you can see it. I don't know why though."

"Hmm. Well, have fun on your machine." She returns inside and Anna asks, "If that's your mother, then where's your father?"

"He's at an antique convention in California. Should be a week or two until he gets back."

"Why ask? You want some blood for your thirst?" Adyson taunts.

"Would you just give it a break, Adyson?"

The redhead rolls his eyes and strides to the pile of machine parts. Isabella puts a board on the roof when her foot slips. Phineas hears her screech and turns to see the fireside starting to lose her balance on the roof. He runs underneath her and catches Isabella in his arms. "Whoa. That was close."

The teen chuckles a little, then notices something. "Wait, weren't you just over there?" she asks, pointing to the pile of parts. The redhead looks at it and calculates the distance. "I guess the wind carried me." He puts Isabella down and walks to the machine. The fireside turns her head at Anna, who looks bewildered. She walks to her and asks, "Did you see what I'm thinking?"

"You mean he ran unusually fast?"

"Uh, yes. What do make of that?"

"I don't want to know."

Phineas puts the last wire in the device and walks back to admire their work. Standing before him is a circular building with one door, no windows, and wiring, buttons, and lights all around the outside. He says, "There. The Gamertron 3000 is all done. Who wants to give it a try?"

Everyone raises their hands and the redhead opens the disk slide, putting the game in. "Okay. Everyone head inside."

The eight friends enter the mechanical construction into the room with screens all around the inside. Phineas presses some buttons before entering himself, not seeing someone behind him in the shade. He watches the redhead teen go into the machine, when something speaks in his head. "_Report Allen." _Dracula ordered.

"Apparently, the kid and his friends like to build stuff way beyond the average teen. To me, very impressive."

"_The boy!"_ Dracula yelled, stinging the vampire's whole head. _"What is the boy's report?"_

"Ow. Well, I think his other side is starting to break free, finally."

"_Explanation?"_

"He ran to save one of his friends from injury, and he seemed to turn into a blur. And some things he carried should've crushed him."

"_Hmmm. Looks like it's time to bring him here. Kidnap someone he cares about and bring that person to my presence."_

"Yes, your highness." Allen looks around for anything he can use to protect himself, when he spots a rock. He picks it up and looks at the machine, an idea opening in his head. The vampire throws the rock at the control panel, crushing it to bits. It sparks a little and starts smoking, useless.

Inside, the game the teens were playing disappears, black screens appearing. The emergency red light turns on, and everyone looks around with confused looks. "What happened?" Buford asked.

"I don't know. The game just shut off." answered Phineas. "Let's head outside."

The teens exit the ineffective contraption and the two brothers examine the control panel. "I think I found the problem." Phineas said. "The control panel is busted. And by something hard." He turns around and asks, "Did anyone throw something on this thing?"

Everyone says no, and the redhead looks around. All of a sudden, everything darkens, and Ferb looks up and sees dark clouds covering the once cleared sky. "Looks like it's gonna rain soon. We should head inside."

_Perfect._ Allen thought, a devilish smile creeping on his face. He flies out of his hiding spot and snatches the nearest adolescent: Katie. Her scream makes everyone turn from their spot and Ferb yells, "Katie!"

Phineas's eyes widen as the guy stops in midair, holding the blonde by the back of her shirt. Allen smiles at all their shocked faces, and says, "If you want to see this girl again, then come to the Mount Fang before midnight. If not, then she will be our main course."

Tears start falling out of Katie's eyes and she whimpers in fright. Phineas grabs a pole and throws it at the vampire, yelling, "Put her down!"

Allen bats the pole away, and says, "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to stop me."

"Then how about we even the odds?"

The vampire turns around and sees Anna floating a few feet from him. Her hat and glasses fell off, showing her bangs, which are pointed to the right. "Now put Katie down or else."

"Or else what, _Anna_?" he asked, spite floating in the word Anna.

She smiles and says, "I'm glad you asked." The teen does a flying kick, nailing Allen on the cheek. He hovers away from the teen, clutching his pained face. Looking up, he sees Anna flying for another attack, and quickly moves Katie in the way. The teen stops before she punches her friend, and Allen moves his captive and strikes the vampire down. Falling, she crashes into the ground, making a small crater. Allen grins and turns to the rest. "Mount Fang. Before midnight. If not, then your friend will be sleeping a dirt nap."

Katie whimpers and more tears fall out, and the vampire flies off back to his home, with his prisoner. Ferb starts to run after him, but Buford and Adyson force him back. Tears of distress fall out as he watches the vampire vanish. The teen pushes his friends away and walks to her brother, yelling, "Why didn't you do something? You had all this material and you just stand there watching! Why Phineas! Why just stand there when my girlfriend was in danger!"

Phineas slaps his brother across the face and grips his shoulders. "Keep it together, bro! I know you're distressed, but believe me, we'll get her back alive, okay?"

The brother says, "But we don't even know where Mount Fang is."

"We don't know where it is," Isabella cuts in. "But Anna probably does."

"Sorry, I don't." she answered, walking out of the crater, dirtied. The fireside flings her hands up and says, "Thanks for ruining my calming of words."

"So where do we find this mountain?" Buford asked, looking at Baljeet.

"I might know where it is." stated Adyson. Everyone looks at her, and she widens her eyes as she realizes what flew out. "Oops."

"What do you mean?" the brains asked.

Phineas grinds his teeth in worry and Isabella rubs her head. The hunter says, "Well, my family had a long history in…geology. So I learned to find all sorts of places…as well as some places not heard of."

"Oooohhh." everyone said, excluding the redhead, fireside, and vampire. Ferb asks desperately, "So where is it?"

"Uh, we'll need to stop by my house because I know I read it in a book."

"But we're pressed on time! If you haven't noticed," He points to the orange rays. "It's almost twilight. We have to get to the mountain before midnight."

"Don't worry. It won't take long for me to find the location. We just have to head to my house and look through the shelves."

"Then what are we waiting for, an invitation? Let's hurry!" He runs out of the yard, and Phineas says, "He sure is desperate to get her back." The gang runs after the British-American. Isabella walks by Adyson and asks, "Why didn't that vampire capture me?"

"You really want to be in peril with vampires all around you?"

"If it makes Phineas's true feelings appear, than it would be worth it."

The bunch enters Adyson's house and she leads them into another room. All around them are shelves full of books: Big, small, thick, thin, tall, short, yellow, orange, red, black, and gold. There are magazines, novels, bestsellers, non-fictions, and many others. Everyone stares in wonder at the library, and the hunter walks to one section. "The location should be around this part. Help me look for it."

Everyone starts picking out books and scanning through them, looking for 'Mount Fang' or 'vampire'. Whenever they find vampire, the teens search through the passage, but doesn't come with anything. After about two hours a searching, the sky turning from an orange shade to a purple, everyone falls on the chairs, exhausted. "I don't get it. I know I saw a passage of Mount Fang in one of these books."

"Yeah well, which one, geo girl?" Buford asked.

Phineas observes the different hardbacks, then gets an unreality idea. He walks to the edge and pushes it, enough so something fell. A book lands on its spine, a picture appearing with a page of text. The redhead picks it up and looks at the image's label. _"Mount Fang"_. Smiling, he says, "Guys, I found it."

Adyson shoots up from her seat and asks, "How?"

"I just did what a cartoon would do. Bump onto the shelf and what you're looking for falls out."

The hunter stares at him in disbelief, but it quickly vanishes and rushes to Phineas, taking the book. She rapidly scans the paragraphs, and exclaims in triumph, alarming everyone. "Of course! I should've known!"

"Where is it?" Ferb asked hastily.

"The book said its east of here, and guessing from their distance in here, it is about…three hours."

"Three hours?"

"Bro, calm down." Phineas said.

"Why should I? My girlfriend is three hours away from here and by the time we get there, she'll be the entrée in the vampires' feast!"

His attitude scares everyone except his brother. He turns to the hunter and asks, "Is the three hours by foot, or vehicle?"

"Well, if we take a car, then we should get there thirty minutes before."

"Great. We'll just ask my mom to take us to the mountain and find Katie."

"So what?" Ferb asked. "Thirty minutes. Five minutes. What's the difference?"

"Ferb, thirty minutes can make the difference between a roast and garbage." the redhead said.

"But-"

Adyson cuts off, "Ferb, just think of the positive. We'll get to the mountain and save Katie from the vampires, and if we could, destroy as many of the bloodsuckers as I-we can."

* * *

On the dirt road, a red station wagon steers through the empty plains. Linda, the driver, asks, "Are you sure this is where your destination is?"

"Yes Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." said Adyson.

"So where is this place?"

Ferb says, "We are going to M-" Anna quickly stomps on his foot, shutting him up. His face coils in pain and Phineas finishes, "We're just going to study a peculiar mountain out here in the plains."

"Oh. Then where's your epuipment?"

"Uh, we…left them by the mountain, and since we are getting pressed on time, I thought it would be faster if you took us."

"Okay. I think I see the mountain."

True to her word, a rocky point rises from the grass and grows. Soon, the car stop by the base of the mount and everyone hops off, walking to the large hill. Phineas turns back to his mother and says, "Thanks for the ride mom."

"No problem Phineas. And before you take off, just remember to not hold back."

The redhead is confused at her advice, but he closes the door and Linda drives back to the city. After watching, Phineas catches up to the pack and asks, "So how are we gonna get to the cave which is about…fifty feet from here?"

"Don't worry. I brought climbing gear." The hunter said, taking rope and gear out of her backpack she took. She whispers, "As well as my vampire equipment." After hooking everyone in their equipment, the group starts climbing up the mountain, most tripping on loose rocks, until they reach the alcove of a very large cave. After catching their breath from the dangerous climb, all seven teens head into the belly of the beast.


	5. Meeting the Count

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Count**

Perry stares in the direction Phineas and the gang drove off, worry spreading across his body. He looks toward the backyard tree, thinking over his options and the consequences. After a while of thinking, he comes up with a solution. The platypus runs to the tree, stands on his hind legs, and presses a hidden button. A section of the tree slides open, revealing it hollow and a slide. He jumps down and slip through the hollow, the door moving back to its original position. After landing on his chair in the dark lair, the platypus runs to a vault in the back and searches through all the weapons. _They will have to be powerful, but portable. Not much in here. Oh, wait. _Perry takes out a small gun that looks similar to a harpoon, but the back is circular, full of bullets. He smiles at it and thinks to himself, _This should do nicely. _

He takes a sash from the wall and latches the gun on his back. Perry also grab s his flashlight, tools, and grappling gun from the wall and latches them on, too. Soon, the platypus rides out of his hideout on his platypus-size scooter, and zooms down the road in the direction of Mount Fang, from what he heard.

* * *

The gang slowly walks through the tunnel, watching the shadows for anything suspicious. Phineas notices Ferb getting more anxious as they proceed deeper into the passage. _I hope he doesn't do anything rash when we get to the end._

After an unidentified amount of time, Anna sees a light ahead, and rushes to it. The others catch up to her, and follow her example. Their mouth drops at the sight of a beautiful city under an unknown light source, all made of rock. Adyson walks to Anna and asks, "Why do you look like you've never been here?"

"Because I haven't, remember?"

The redhead walks down the stairs to the city, the fireside quickly catching up. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find where they're keeping Katie."

Isabella looks away, thinking, _He's not getting into her, is he? No, that's crazy. He wouldn't do that to me._

Their friends catch up, Anna being the first, and Phineas says, "Okay, we should split up so we can find Katie faster."

"I don't think that's necessary." Buford said.

"Why is that?"

"Because I think they would take her to that really big castle over there."

Everyone follows the direction where the bully is pointing, and sees a large, medieval looking castle looming over the city, with turrets all around the place and huge, oak doors blocking the entrance. "Oh." the redhead pronounced. The bunch rushes to the doors and Anna quickly opens one, making it creak loudly. She stops when there's enough room for one person at a time to enter. The vampire quickly closes the doors when everyone slips inside, and the gang examines the interior of the castle.

They head down the somber hallway, lit only by small flame torches. Isabella starts to feel dread envelop her, making her shake a little. "Does anyone else feel…cold?"

No one answers, but Phineas grasps her hand. She smiles, some of the fear draining away. As they walk, the group looks around the hallway. Pictures start appearing on the walls, full of scenes of people, buildings, and battles. As the redhead scans through the different paintings, he starts to feel connected to all of them. _Why do I feel like…these are familiar? And where's all the vampires?_

One image catches everyone's eyes. It stretches up to the ceiling and about twenty feet across. The largest image in the hallway. Three men fight on a dirt hill in the plains, or it could be ash. One, the largest and closest, has long hair that reaches his shoulder blades, and pale skin all over the muscles. Large bat wings stretch from his back, making him look larger than he really is. Large fangs stick out his mouth in a grimace look with ears sticking up and curling, making makeshift horns on his head, and his hands and feet are clawed.

The other men look smaller compared to the devil, as everyone guesses. One looks human in knight armor, his shield having a logo of a black bird, eagle, with the sun and moon at the tips. A thick line separates it and seven towers on the bottom. In his right hand is a sword and across his belt are long stakes, and a crucifix shape on the torso armor. The last man looks similar to the devil, but more human in body and head. One wing covers half of his body as a shield-like position. His hair is short across his head and his eyes show a sign of persistence and something else. Like a sort of protective look.

"What's this?" Ferb asked.

Adyson answers, "Looks like a painting of the past. The bigger one, I think, is Dracula. The other two, I don't know."

"How can it be?" the brains disagreed. "This shows two legend vampires and a knight fighting. It can't be from the past, because vampires aren't real."

Buford palms himself and says, "Why am I not pounding you right now?"

Phineas walks to the image and stops, staring at the human vampire. A part of him wiggles open and he notices the man looks familiar.

"Phin, are you okay?" Isabella asked.

He shakes his head to clear it. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just find Katie." The redhead continues heading down the hall. The others hesitantly follow, looking back at the portrait one last time. They travel deeper into the castle of vampires, searching for a room leading to the throne room, or dungeon. After entering a large space with two smaller hallways, they stop and Phineas says, "Okay, now let's split up. Ferb, Anna, Buford, and Baljeet will take the right hall. Me, Isabella, and Adyson will take the left hall. Uh, anyone got a two-way radio?"

"Oh, I think I got something in here." Adyson said, referring to her backpack. She places it down and digs through the many contraptions in there, and Buford tries to see what's making all the noise. Adyson takes out two radios and closes the pack before the bully can get a good look. The hunter messes with the controls then says, "'Kay, these should work now." After handing one to each group, Buford asks, "How'd you know how to use a walkie talkie?"

"I, uh…my family likes to travel a lot. 'Cause of the whole geology thing." She answered rapidly.

The bully raises an eyebrow in suspicion, but Phineas interrupts, "Great. Now let's get going."

After exchanging some good luck, they start to go their separate ways, but the redhead stops Ferb. "Bro, I know your upset, but promise me you won't do anything rash if you find Katie."

"Okay." He said, a little too quickly. The brother runs off back to his group before Phineas could say anything else. The redhead watches him with concern written on his face. He catches up to the girls and quietly looks around. After checking lots of rooms, Phineas asks, "Where's all the vampires?"

"I don't know. But that reminds me." She takes out some vampire slaying weapons, and gives one to the other two. "Hopefully, the others won't need any."

They continue searching the halls, ready for anything to appear. At the end, the group sees two, overly large doors with bats in the wood. "You girls ready?" Phineas asked.

Isabella nods and Adyson says, "Ready as ever."

The redhead slowly opens the door, creaking loudly, and the three enter. They examine the surroundings, which show columns with bats holding up the ceiling, a shadowed head-shape, with fangs and evil eyes mural on the floor. At the end of the room is a large throne on tops of stairs, a life-like vampire bat on top. "I think this is where Dracula rules his kingdom."

"So, where is he?" the fireside leader asked. All of a sudden, the door behind them slams shut. Isabella shrieks and hugs Phineas, shaking uncontrollably. Phineas and Adyson walks slowly to the middle, searching the shadows. The redhead senses another presence, but can't find it. _I know he's in here. But exactly where, I'm not sure. _

A chuckle sounds, spreading through the whole room, and Izzy whimpers.

"Its okay, Izzy." Phineas reassures.

Another laughs sounds, and the hunter yells, "Come out where we can see you, coward!"

"Alright Adyson."

The voice sends chills down her spine, and Adyson's eyes widen. "Oh no." she breathed.

Phineas asks, "What?"

Isabella searches the dark room for the voice, and spots a pale man standing behind her, smiling. "Phineas." she squeaked.

He turns and his eyes widen at the sight of the man. He quickly turns and aims his gun at the man, Adyson doing the same. "Well, if it isn't Dracula. Long time no see."

"And same to you to, Adyson. My, you've grown. How long has it been, seven years?"

She tries to fire, but Dracula grabs the gun and throws it away. He turns to Phineas, and brightens. "Why, Phineas Flynn. It's nice to finally meet you."

The redhead backs up, the gun still aim at Dracula's chest. "So you've heard of me?"

"Only recently, but yes. And, might I add, you're not at all what I expected."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Well, let me welcome all of you to my kingdom." He waves an arm around the room, the wicked glint still in his eyes. The hunter says, "What happened, did you get kicked out of Transylvania?"

"No. This is my America kingdom. If you want, I can show you and your friends my other empire."

"No thanks. We just want to get our friend back that your _vampire _kidnapped." Phineas said, courage in his voice.

Dracula rubs his chin, saying, "You mean…this friend?" He snaps his finger, and Mariana walks in, Katie in her grasp.

"Katie!"

She looks up and spots her friends. "Guys, you came!" the blonde tries to run to them, but Mariana pulls her back and presses a dagger on her back, making Katie gasp. Adyson points her gun that was hidden in her boots, at the vampire and orders, "Let her go."

"She will, as soon as Phineas gives me what I want." Dracula said.

"I'm not giving you anything, whatever it is."

"Really? Then I guess I'll have to use something bigger." Dracula snaps his finger again, and two vampires walk in, carrying the rest of the gang. Katie looks up and spots her boyfriend. "Ferb!"

"Katie!" He starts struggling, but the vampire's grip is too strong.

"Now, let's try that again. Give me the Ruby, or all your friends will die."

Phineas looks around at all his friends, then sighs, puts the gun down, and reaches for his pocket. He takes out the Ruby Fang, which is still glowing.

"Phineas don't do it." Isabella said.

The redhead doesn't comply, and starts' handing the fang to Dracula's outstretched hand. "That's a good boy."

Just when he was about to let go of the ruby, Phineas quickly grabs the wrist and throws Dracula at the throne. He then kicks the gun back in his hands and shoots the vampires to dust, and blasts Mariana away, making her let go of Katie. She rushes to Ferb and starts crying on his shoulder, while the green-haired boy calms her. Phineas aims the gun at the throne, where Dracula gets on his feet. "Nice try, Fangs."

To the surprise of the redhead, the vampire laughs. "If you won't yield me the fang openly, then I guess I'll just take it by force." He rips a pillar out of the ground and throws it toward Phineas. His eyes widen and push Isabella out of the way just before he gets smashed between the column and wall.

"Phineas!" screamed Isabella. Everyone just stares at where their friend and leader just vanished. Tears run down the fireside leader's face, and wrath builds up, aimed at Dracula. He floats to the crash site and grins. "This shall be easy."

Before he takes another step, something kicks him in the face, and he looks up to see the rage-fueled Isabella. "Oh please." The vampire takes a swipe at her, but she ducks and beats him senseless. "You. Will. PAY!"

Isabella kicks him at a wall, cracking it. She walks to the vampire, grabbing one stake from Adyson. Dracula looks up and sees a metal spike pointed at his chest. "Any last words?" Isabella asked.

The vampire chuckles and the fireside's angered face falls. He swings a leg, knocking Isabella over, and grabs her neck. She drops the stake as Dracula traps her against the wall. "Well, I can't waste a strong and beautiful girl like you. Maybe you'll be calmer when you're one of us."

Isabella's friends gasp, but the teen says, "Vampire or not, I will stop at nothing until you are gone from this world for all the destruction you made!"

"Big talk for someone small." His fangs lengthen as he leans toward Izzy's neck. Just before contact, someone says, "Get away from Isabella."

Dracula turns and screams as a top of a column rams into him and smash into a wall, dust raining down. Isabella stares at the wrecked wall, then turns her head and gasps. Before her eyes is an unscathed Phineas, but his appearance is different. Instead of the deep peach skin, a lighter tone, almost pale, shines in the dark. His pupil shows a bright red color, and fangs protrude from his mouth.

"Phineas?"

He runs to her and asks, "You okay, Izzy?"

"Yeah, but, what happened to you?"

The redhead looks at himself. "I don't really know. Just before that pillar smashed me, I felt something spread across me."

A rumble comes from behind, and they turn to see Dracula, bruised and suit torn, moving the pillar away. "I guess taking that ruby is going to be harder now."

"All we wanted is Katie. Now that we have her, we'll just leave now."

"You're not going anywhere."

Vampires zoom in, blocking all the exits. The group moves to the middle, looking around. Phineas continues to stare at Dracula, rage in his eyes. "What's so special about this rock, to you?"

"Didn't Anna tell you?"

"You mean the ruby leading a bunch of other rocks, which are connected to every vampire created?"

"Exactly."

"But why would you need vampire rocks if these bloodsuckers follow you?"

"Believe it or not, Phineas, there are still vampires out there that don't follow my command. Anna here is one of them." A chilling grin appears on his face. "Your father's another."

The redhead's eyes widen at the mention. "My dad?"

Dracula grins wickedly. "Did you ever wonder why you never knew your father? Why there are no memories of him? Why your mother never talked about him?"

Phineas's mind is going crazy, trying to figure out how to answer. "They just…didn't work out. That's all."

"Is that what your mother said?"

Phineas feels like someone drop a gallon of ice water on him. The vampire leader walks up to him and offers, "If you give me the ruby now, I'll tell you everything you need to know. What do you say?"

The redhead thinks furiously on his options. If he gives Dracula the rock, he would know all about his dad. But that would mean the end of all free vampires. Behind him, all his friends look fearfully at the two vampires.

"Phineas, don't do it." Isabella pleaded.

He closes his red eyes, and a vague man appears in his head. The redhead starts to reach inside his pocket, grasping the cool rock.

"Phineas."

"Phineas." A new voice said. A hand is placed on his shoulder, and he turns to see Anna. "Please don't."

In her eyes, Phineas sees something in them, something he hasn't see in thirteen years. He furrows his head and turns back to the bloodsucker. "Sorry, Dracula. My father will have to wait."

Rage boils in the vampire's eyes, and he says, "Have it your way." Dracula raises an arm, but something shoots through his body, stiffening him. "What the-" Soon, a whole volley of bullets strikes him, making the vampire step back. Phineas punches Dracula back even more, and the vampires start attacking. More showers of bullets mutilate the bloodsuckers as the gang fights them off. Phineas punches vampire after vampire, while searching for the source of the bullets. He spots a shadow in the shelf near the roof, but it quickly vanishes.

"Guys, get out of here. Now!" One of the bloodsuckers wraps his arm around the redhead's neck, but he elbows hard in the stomach, and throws him away.

Everyone rushes back through the clear exit, but Isabella stays behind. She shoots a clear vampire, and Phineas says, "I thought I told you to get out."

"I'm not leaving you behind, Phin."

The two combat the army of bloodsuckers, destroying more and more. The girl twirls around the onslaught, punching, kicking, and shooting anything with menacing eyes. Isabella knocks the teeth out of one vampire with her gun, then someone grabs her neck and throw her into a wall. Her back screams in pain, and Isabella opens her eyes to see fangs. "You are really getting on my last nerves, girl." Mariana said. "This time, I won't show any mercy." She pounds the fireside leader everywhere in body and room. Soon, the teen loses all strength, and Mariana leans toward her neck, fangs expanded. Just before contact, Phineas launches himself at them, taking the vampire with him. They crash into a wall, and the redhead runs back to her. "C'mon Izzy. Time to go." He picks her up and Isabella wraps her arms around his neck. Phineas reaches into his back pocket and takes out a grenade, then pulls the trigger. "So long, Dracula."

His eyes widen as the redhead throws the grenade and zooms out of the room. A second later, fiery fire and energy explode everywhere, expanding through every room and crack. Phineas runs as fast as he could as the fire starts to catch up. They pass the double doors, through the town, and down the dank tunnel. The two teens see the light at the end, and Phineas jumps out, Blazing inferno chasing his feet. He makes one three-sixty before landing on his feet, making a crater in the dirt. The boy turns back to the cave, and sees two small forms flying away from the smoking mountain. _They escaped._

"Phineas! Isabella!"

He turns and spots the gang running toward them. Adyson asks, "Are you two okay? Nobody bitten?"

"No, I think. But Izzy is really weakened."

Anna and Katie take the fireside leader from Phineas and lay her against the mountain. "So, if nobody was bitten, how are you a vampire?" the hunter asked.

"Like I told Isabella, I don't know. It just…happened."

Adyson does some serious thinking, then says, "I need to do more research." She walks to her friend and sees her situation. Phineas walks to the men and asks Baljeet, "So you still think vampires are legend?"

"Well, after seeing all the rest, and your transformation, I now fully believe vampires exist."

"If vampires exist, then does that mean others are real, too?" Ferb asked.

Buford guesses, "you mean like werewolves and witches and zombies?"

"I guess we'll just have to be more careful." stated the redhead. He turns and sees the girls walking back, Isabella on her legs. Adyson asks, "You guys ready?"

"Yes. I'm ready to sleep all day tomorrow." Baljeet said. He checks his watch for the time. "It is tomorrow."

"Then I guess we should start walking." Phineas hears a sound, and turns only to spot something driving away. _Who was he?_


	6. Story and Secrets

**I'm sorry for the long update, okay _really_ long update, but I had a writers block as well as other stories to work on, but I finally got it! Please R&R, especially review your thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Story and Secrets**

Sunlight streams into a room, brightening it and shining on the newly formed vampire. Phineas rubs his eyes awake and looks around. After the battle last night, everything seems surreal to him. He gets up and heads into the bathroom across the hall, and was surprised to see himself in the mirror. Faint, but still there. _How's that possible?_

The redhead examines himself, looking into the red eyes. They look similar to the others, but have a more friendly tone, and familiar.

"…_Just like your father's…"_

He quickly turns around. "Who's there?"

Nobody answers, and all he sees is the tub, toilet, garbage can, and rugs and towels. _Memory. When my mom talk to me when I was young._ Phineas exits the room and heads down the hall. He stops in the middle, and reaches to a trapdoor on the ceiling. Stairs fall down, along with dust, and the redhead climbs up to the attic, where memories and tokens are kept. His mom likes to keep things organized, so it was easy to find the old pictures and albums. The redhead searches through the many images, bringing back some lost memories in his life. He finds his grandparents, mom at high school, and his father in England. He also finds himself as a young boy, and Ferb as well.

The albums start to thin as Phineas checks them for a person he doesn't know but recognizes, somehow. After searching the last one, the boy growls in frustration and punches some boxes. A heavy object falls down and lands at his feet. Surprised, Phineas picks it up and finds out it's a dusty, old scrapbook. The boy opens it and sees pictures and drawings. The beginning is all about Linda, from child to pop star. In the middle, Phineas sees something different. In one picture is his mom in her pop star costume, but instead of Lawrence, it's a different man. The color has faded, but he could still see the muscle in his arm and chest, handsome face, and light eyes and dark hair. Below is 'Linda and Tristan'.

Turning more pages, he finds more of the man, some funny, some happy, some romantic. One page is full of Transylvanian stuff. A tear runs down his face, and places a hand on the man, now knowing who he is. "Dad."

On the last pages, Phineas finds himself as a baby; being held by the man who he guesses is his true father. A child Candace stands by him, looking up at the baby. Next to Tristan is Linda, carrying another bundle. The redhead takes a closer look and sees a baby girl's face. _Wait, What? Who's that?_

His head is about ready to blow with all the questions popping in his head, but Phineas closes the book and takes it to his room. He checks, but finds his brother's bed empty. "Must be downstairs already." The redhead stuffs the book underneath his mattress, and, after checking that it's covered, he heads downstairs where his mother is cooking breakfast. "Good morning Phineas. You want the usual eggs?"

"No thanks, mom. I'm not feeling that hungry." He grabs his laptop and turns back to the stairs. Linda watches him with a confused look, and turns to Ferb, "Is there something wrong?"

"Uhh…He's just confused."

"About what?"

"You know. Regular, teen problems. Nothing special. I'm gonna see how Katie's doin'." Ferb walks out of the house, leaving his mother even more befuddled.

Back in Phineas's room, the redhead sits at his desk and opens the chat room. After logging in and finding Candace's username, he types,

**Hey Candace. Hows your day?**

After about two minutes, a reply comes:

**Going great, Phin. Wat about yours?**

**Well, my 1 week of sumer was actully weird. **

**Weird? How weird?**

Phineas's fingers hover above the keys, wondering if this was a good idea.

**Nothin important. I was 1derin wat u no about our dad.**

**Wats new to know? Weve ben spending time with him all our live.**

**Not our foster dad. Our real dad.**

This time, the reply came five minutes later:

**Im srry Phin, but Mom made me promise not to tell until ur redy. Y dont u go ask her?**

Phineas collapse on his chair. He was about to ask about the mysterious girl, but thought better of it.

**Thnx anyway. Hav fun in colege. **

He turns his chatroom off. The boy thinks of other options he could do, then goes to and looks up 'Tristan Flynn'. One option pops up, and Phineas looks at it. Not much is written, except for him being married to Linda and is from Transylvania. Nothing mysterious. Phineas groans out of frustration and covers his hand in his pale hands. He hears a chattering noise, and turns to see Perry sitting on his bed, a book in front of him. Confused, the redhead picks up the book and opens it to a marked page.

"_In the country of Transylvania, a legend is spread around of the famous undead Vampire. Among the vampires is the famous bloodsucker called Count Vladislaus Dragulia, or Count Dracula. He leads an army into many wars against the humans. Many were killed on both sides, but Count Dracula could never be destroyed. Throughout the years, vampires spread across the world, bringing new legends and under different names. _

_Not all vampires followed Dracula. There is a small group called the Light Fang. A mixed organization of humans and vampires that fought the army and Dracula. One famous person is Gabriel Van Dragomir. The leader of Light Fang. _

_One day, he discovered a hidden cave in the mountains of Transylvania. The hunter found, in the cave, a miracle: Hundreds and hundreds of crystals that would make the king weep. Later, Gabriel also discovered that each diamond is connected to each vampire, sharing memory and interest of its owner. He knew this much power is dangerous, especially if Dracula got his hands on it, so, with the help of his vampire friend, the hunter created an impenetrable door, with a key of red ruby, cut into a fang. The key is handed down guardians called 'Chosen One's. They are either humans or vampires that have the purest spirit in darkest body. Years pass, the gems hideout dripping into everyone's mind of great riches hidden the cave. The legend reaches Dracula's ears, and he stops at nothing to find the cave. Finding out the vampire's plan, Gabriel and the Light Fang catch up to them and the two armies fought for many years. In the end, only one survives the onslaught. What makes him special is that this vampire is a hybrid. He was born of a human and vampire, producing the most powerful being on Earth. He looks at the destruction of the battle, mourning all his friends and family. The vampire finds his leader, Gabriel, on the dirt, blood flowing from his chest. Taking his last breaths, he tells the vampire his secret and gives him the key to all vampires' life._

_The vampire left Transylvania and is said to live in America. The name is passed through many legends in many different regions. Many people remember this one's name, and many name their children in hoping that they would accomplish something great._

_This man's name was the great Phineas."_

The redhead's legs feels like jelly, and he collapse on his bed, Perry jumping out of the way. "I don't believe it. I was named after a vampire?"

Determination fuels the teen, so he gets up and walks out of the house. Before leaving, he stops at the edge of the shadow, and slowly sticks his hand into the light. His pale hand shines, but doesn't sting, burn, or anything. Phineas raises an eyebrow in confusion, then steps entirely into the cool sun. _That's weird._

The vampire strolls down the black road, rewinding all the past discoveries in his head when Isabella crashes into him. He thinks quickly and grabs the falling teen and pulls her back up, a little too close. They stare at each other for an amount of time, almost touching nose to nose. Phineas chuckles and Isabella blushes, saying, "We've never been this close since the dance a week ago."

"Has it really been a week? It felt only days with all that's happening."

She smiles but then realizes that she's still in Phineas's hands, and quickly backs up. "Uh, sorry about that."

"No no, I'm sorry." The redhead quickly says. "But why were you running at high speed?"

"I was just heading to Adyson's house to help search for the answers."

"Okay. Mind if I come along?"

"Sure."

The two walk toward the hunter's house, quiet for a while until Izzy asks, "So, what's it like being a vampire?"

"I can't really explain it. You feel like your old self, and yet everything is different. You see the same old things, yet they are nothing the same. Just thinking about it makes my head hurt."

Isabella looks away, then asks, "So since there are vampires living here, does that mean other myths exists too, like Werewolves?"

"Probably."

Silence floats between the two again, until they make it to Adyson's house. Phineas knocks on the door and soon a woman answers, "Hello. You must be Isabella and Phineas."

"Yes. Is Adyson home?" Izzy asks.

"She is. You'll find her in the library." The mother walks back to let the two in the house, and asks, "Should I get some refreshments?"

Phineas says, "No, it's okay."

As she walks back to the kitchen, the redhead follows his friend through the house, soon finding the library. Phineas looks around the room, his jaw falling. "Talk about space."

Compared to the house outside, this is huge. Books reaching to the ceiling. A table with three chairs around and more books. A wall with nothing but computers on it. "Are we still in a house? This looks more like an actual library."

"I had the same thought when I saw this the first time." Izzy says. They look at the table and see Adyson snoring on top of an open book looking completely worn. Isabella shakes her friend's shoulder, saying, "Adyson, wake up. Adyson!"

"Wha-what?" The hunter opens her eyes and looks around at the fuzzy things. She turns to Phineas and screams in shock, falling off her chair

The redhead is perplexed at her action and says, "Hey, I'm not that ugly." While Isabella helps her back to her feet. "Sorry Phineas. I haven't gotten used to you being…this."

"So Adyson, did you find anything useful about, you know." Isabella asks.

"Not a single word. And I checked every single book about vampires. There is nothing mentioning Phineas' dad or rebellious vampires or a transformation without being bitten!"

"Well don't give up. There's got to be a book out there that'll tell us."

"No. Forget it. For all I know, I could be dreaming all about this."

"Hold on Adyson. I may have found something." Phineas says slowly.

"What?"

He hands the hunter the book, and she reads the passage. Her eyes widen as the hunter reads more, and Adyson slumps on her chair when she's done. "I don't believe it. All this time and I never knew."

Isabella takes the book and scans the paragraphs. "You're named after a vampire? Why is that?"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get a little suspicious of my past because of it." _And because of my real father._

"All this time," Adyson says, getting up. "My great-grandfather created the key to all vampire lives and he never told his family? I mean, that is really important information. We could have been protecting that rock all these years."

"But Adyson, the book said the key is handed down to people with darkest bodies and purest soul. It found me because I'm both those things."

"Oh, so you're saying that you want all the glory? That crystal was made by my ancestor, so I don't see why my family isn't watching it!"

"This isn't just about you. I think my ancestor is connected to all this."

"You _think. _I _know_!"

"Would both of you just shut up!" yells Isabella. The two look at her with looks of surprise. The teen continues, "You both are acting like children. All because of that stupid rock. If you ask me, the Ruby Fang brings nothing but trouble and mayhem. How 'bout we just get rid of it, like we should've done when we found it?"

Everyone stays quiet after her outburst, but the hunter finally says, "Sorry, Izzy. You're right. We should get rid of it."

"Thank you. Phineas?"

He doesn't answer straight away. Isabella sees him rub the back of his neck, the way he does when he's uncertain. "Phineas?"

"Uh, do we have to get rid of it now?"

"You don't actually want to keep it, do you?"

"Izzy, it's my only connection to my past. If I have never found it, I wouldn't have found out about my real father."

"If you haven't found it, we wouldn't have Dracula on our heels." she reasons.

"Okay, okay. How about I get rid of it if we get into more trouble? Is that good enough?"

Isabella thinks the idea over, then says, "Fine. But one more mayhem and we chuck it in the middle of the sea."

"Thanks Izzy."

"I brought cookies!" Adyson's mom calls. She walks into the library and puts the tray of chocolate chip cookies and lemonade on the table. After she exits, Izzy grabs a cookie and the hunter asks, "So what do we do now? Because I have nothing."

"If we want to find out more, then why not go the source of all this?" Phineas suggests.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean go to Transylvania."

* * *

As the boat makes port, Vanessa walks off, looking at the old-fashion scenery. "Wow. This place is pretty cool. Dad, are you coming?"

Heinz Doofenshmirtz crawls out of the boat, kissing the ground. "Never again."

"C'mon. The boat ride wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't the ride." he said, getting up. "It was the ride through the storm that was horrible. Nonstop shaking and sudden drops in water! I thought that was only possible on roller coasters."

"Well, now that it's over, so why don't you get our bags while I look for a cab."

The doctor walks to the side of the boat where everyone's bags are being loaded off. He grabs his and Vanessa's bags and walks back to her daughter. She finds a cab and, after packing the luggage in the back, the driver takes them to their hotel, the Moonray Inn. After the car stops, the driver takes out the bags and the two Doofenshmirtz enter the old building, introduced by strings of garlic, and walk to the desk. Vanessa says, "Hello. We're the Doofenshmirtz, and-"

"Say no more. I just need your last name." the clerk said, in a gruff voice. He grabs a clipboard and searches through the different names. "Doofenshmirtz…Doofenshmirtz…here you are. Room 214. Here's your key." He hands Vanessa two, old-fashion keys, and the Doofenshmirtz's walk upstairs, Heinz struggling with the bags.

After climbing two flights of stairs, they enter the hotel room and is met with more garlic. Heinz wrinkles his nose and says, "Why is there so much garlic here?"

"These people are superstitious and believe in vampires." To prove Vanessa's point, she opens a drawer and takes out a stake.

"Yeah. Really superstitious." He drops the bags on the bed, and the Vampire Tracker falls out and starts beeping loudly, red dots flashing around. The scientist picks the machine on and taps on it, and the daughter asks, "Can you shut that thing off?"

"Just out of curiosity, is there a place near here that vampires like to go to?"

"Not likely. According to this book I got, vampires like to hang out in parts of the forest and that castle that's a couple miles from here. But vampires don't exist, dad."

Doofenshmirtz taps on some of his buttons and a map appears on the black radar. All the red dots appear inside a zone called, 'Dracula's Castle'. "You sure about that?" he whispers. The doctor lowers the volume down and puts it back in his case.


End file.
